1. Field
The present disclosure relates to stretchable and/or foldable optoelectronic devices, methods of manufacturing the same, and/or apparatuses including the stretchable and/or foldable optoelectronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the interest in a flexible electronic apparatus has increased. Flexible electronics are a technology where an electronic circuit/apparatus may be bent or folded by mounting an electronic device on a bendable substrate such as a plastic substrate. In particular, flexible electronics have drawn attention as a next-generation technology in the field of displays.
The desire for a stretchable (extensible) electronic apparatus along with a flexible electronic apparatus has emerged. A flexible electronic apparatus may be bent while maintaining its length. A stretchable electronic apparatus may be bent and its length may also be increased. Thus, stretchable electronics are expected to be useful as a technology in new applications.